Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day on Nintendo 64, the eleventh installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Casey Jr as Conker * Toots as Army General * Alfred and Montana as Dung Beatles * Tootle as Gregg * Jebidiah as King Bee * Georgia as Queen Bee * Melissa as Sunflower * The Three Race Cars as Wasps * Harry Hogwarts as Paint Pot * Little Chug as Paint Brush * Horrid Truck as Franky * Evil Lightning McQueen as Haybot * Sally Carrena as Mrs. Catfish * Old Stuck Up as Bulldog fish * The Double Ended Engine as Carl/Quintin * Casey Jr's Coaches and The Old Coach as the Lady Cogs * Toyland Express and Rustee Raisl as the fire imps * Rude as the Boiler * Evil Train as the Great Mighty Poo * Silver Fish as the Panther King * Chick Hicks as Professor * The Chinese Dragon as Heinrich * Arry and Bert as Weasel Guards * Pufle as Rodent * Tillie as Berri (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 1. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 2. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 3. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 4. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 5. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 6. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 7. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 8. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 9. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 10. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 11. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 12. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 13. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 14. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 15. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 16. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 17. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 18. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 19. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 20. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 21. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 22. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 23. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 24. *Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 25. Category:Daniel Pineda